


党徒

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Order Poe Dameron, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 另一部分极端冷静的赫克斯真的在思考波的建议，因为这个极端冷静的部分已经度过了歇斯底里的部分，意识到他现在做什么都是没有用的，他和波是一条绳子上的蚂蚱，第一秩序可不存在什么虽然你的党羽是个叛徒，但我们相信你是清白的这回事。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	党徒

**Author's Note:**

> 因为又陷入了瓶颈，所以继续瞎写一些 **没头没尾** 就是想写的片段

波低头看着自己黑色的手套，手套嘛，他一直戴着，没什么问题，所以不是手套的问题，他想，他的手指痒得要命，但不是手套的问题，他对这种皮革制品没有什么过敏的历史，事实上他基本上对什么都不过敏，他是个不管扔在垃圾堆里、荒漠里或者皇宫里都能茁壮成长起来的那种孩子，他能让周围的环境对他过敏。

所以问题还是在他的眼前，波双手环胸，低头俯视着矿坑，问题还是在他的眼前。

他已经试着不去看那些事情了，他以前是个飞行员，正儿八经的那种，老老实实地从帝国海军学院毕业，拿到了毕业证书也考取了飞行执照，这两样东西在如今的第一秩序的飞行大队中可不常见了，他听说一开始他们只是把军事学院毕业证书这条从招募条件中删去了，后来发现还是没有足够的人手，于是干脆把飞行执照这条也删掉了，飞行执照确实没什么必要，反正飞行本身足以验证资格了，要么你死了，要么你能飞。

波就是始终活下来的那批人——这事儿挺不容易的，考虑到战斗飞行机是没有护盾的，通常直接暴露在敌人的战火下，而出于战机的耗损率，他们对于降落这部分的设计也不是那么上心。于是为了褒奖他的善于生存，他获得了提升，成为了一名内政军官，大约是这么回事，波不是很懂政治这类的事情，对他来说有些扑朔迷离，其实他更有可能是在某一时期站对了队，所以他们决定提升他的军衔和职位，他不用再去挤在TIE狭小的机位上，但他其实还挺喜欢这类事情的，当然不是被汗水糊湿眼睛看不清屏幕的那部分，头盔实在是太热了，引流管又常常出故障，他投诉了好多次了。

他喜欢的是另外那部分，脱离地面，脱离所有星球的那个部分，要是不是总有炮火流弹想把他击坠就更好了，但凡事总有利弊吧。

当个飞行员的时候，一切都很简单，他听从命令就行了，他不去关心其他事情，别去想，秘诀就是别去想，别去想目的，影响，后果这些词就行了，他就是靠着什么都不想才顺顺利利地从海军学院毕业，然后成为了一个第一秩序的飞行员，最后站在这里，作为一个第一秩序的军官，从波的角度来看，自始至终他就是想活下去，他就是顺着道路一路前进而已，他得照看着赫克斯，这应该算不上多大的错。

“嗯……”波仍旧凝视着深深的矿坑，沉重的机器隆隆作响，几队白色的冲锋队员零散列队穿梭其间，监视着其他人，他们让本地居民去从事那些危险的工作，同时不会给他们类似于冲锋兵那样周全的防护措施。

波的手指摸着自己的下巴，他早上才剃过胡子，现在又生出一层薄薄的胡茬，他搞不懂，军官为什么非得剃胡子不可，军官起码得有些特权不是吗？

但总有一天他要开始想的，他们让他停下来了，他一停下来，就会冒出各种不安的想法，在黑暗底下涌动，想起他死去的同学，朋友，老师，他环视四周，头盔背后一张张脸都变成了陌生人，令他触目惊心。

事情就是这样的，他有一天早上起来——比如今天早上，一个很好的例子，从他的宿舍走到矿场，没有看到一张熟悉的脸庞，他们有着各自的身份和职位，他喊得出他们的名字，可其中没有他的朋友，他唯一还活着的朋友可能正在某艘巨大的歼星舰上或者他心爱的弑星者基地上，想到赫克斯让他的手指平静了一些，心底涌起些许温暖，他不确定他们是否还是朋友，上次分别的时候他们还大吵了一架，赫克斯最终也会被抹去的，会被擦得干干净净，不留一点曾经存在的痕迹，就像他抹去宇宙中其他行星一般。

于是咔哒一声，他心里有什么东西被打开了，那东西让他浑身不舒服，手指发痒。

那个冲锋兵可能会说那东西叫作良心，他可能对良心过敏，所以你看，到头来人总是会栽上一次的，你会更希望栽在花坛之类的东西里面，尽管丢脸，可是爬起来拍拍土就行了。

也许他应该死在他的飞机上的，他有时候都想与他的其他朋友一样，死在飞机上，在空中炸毁，尸骨烧尽，省去了许许多多的麻烦。

不过话说回来，波是不怕麻烦的那种人，他有很多缺点，但怕麻烦不在其中，要其他人来说，他可能就代表了麻烦本身。

问题要一步步解决，赫克斯对他说的，赫克斯总企图把一些常识塞到他的脑子里，不厌其烦，他能获得调职多半也和赫克斯有些关系，“选了正确的帽子”，“站对边了”——用通俗一点的政治语言来说，这和他本人是怎么样的人没有关系，这显然和他是哪一边的人更有关系。

老实说，波自己都不太清楚自己究竟属于哪一边，但他的职业生涯和赫克斯脱不开干系，所以大家总是将他归在赫克斯将军那一边，他们就如同某种共生植物一般，赫克斯保证他的地位，他保证赫克斯不受伤害。他并不介意如此，起先是不介意的，赫克斯罩着他，他罩着赫克斯，同学就是这样的，朋友就是这样的，这里面不应该包含其他更多的因素，其他更多的意义，不代表他认同赫克斯所有的看法，他并不真的是赫克斯那一边的，他想，所以上次他们为此起了争执，他们起过不少争执，但前一次真的挺严重的，还没严重到拔枪相向，不过也差不多了，要不是赫克斯没找到他的枪，而他知道赫克斯的匕首在哪里。

他放跑了一个冲锋兵，FN-2187，这在他看来算不上什么大问题。

一个冲锋兵，想要逃离这个地方，波觉得还挺有意思的，他听说过类似的事情，不过还没亲眼见过，赫克斯经常和他吹嘘风暴兵的训练度，高度遵守命令性，看来也不尽然，这真的很有意思，波想，他看着那个躲在逃生舱里的冲锋兵，脸上混杂着绝望与希望，汗水沿着他的鬓角滴下，一个逃兵，波冲他眨了眨眼，退开了，回头告诉巡逻队这里没人。

没人怀疑他，赫克斯都没怀疑他，只是他忍不住告诉了赫克斯，他本意自然不是惹赫克斯生气，让他变得歇斯底里，怀疑波已经叛变，甚至企图掏出爆能枪来对付他，但赫克斯没有喊卫兵，没有通知其他任何人，波还全手全脚地站在这里，所以虽然他们大吵了一架，但波觉得自己这步选择是正确的，赫克斯不舍得他，他可是亲眼见过赫克斯毫不犹豫地处死自己的卫队队长的，他只能一步步试了。

波终于挪动脚步，从矿坑边走开了，一旦他离开了赫克斯，赫克斯多半会把他自己弄死的，而他还会不知道赫克斯是怎么死的，连开第二枪的机会都找不到，那不行，他得带上赫克斯，不管赫克斯会不会喜欢。

听说FN-2187加入了抵抗组织，一个冲锋兵都能做到，一个从小被训练被洗脑的冲锋兵都能做到这一点，这事或许没有看上去那么难对不对？波也考虑过其他选项，比如退役——不太可能，比如在任务中潜逃——是个选项，但他不能就这样丢下赫克斯，他不可能丢下赫克斯，赫克斯大概不愿意承认，但波的存在对其他人还是挺有震慑力的，波从来不讲什么规矩，赫克斯给他平了许许多多麻烦，但他也是有回报的，他保证赫克斯的脑袋安安稳稳地停留在他的肩膀上，以前杀人对他来说不是个问题，与他同等的人，如果他不杀他们，他们就会杀了赫克斯或者他，他们始终活在一场战争游戏中间，但不是这样的人，不是矿坑里的那些人，手无寸铁，让波的手掌发凉，手指发痒，良心疼痛。

他心底竟然还有这么一块地方，真是让人大吃一惊。

最终抵抗组织成为了他的选择，他开始懈怠，开始错误地安排值班人员，他始终给抵抗组织逃命的机会，然后引起了他们的注意，他从同情分子变成了间谍，他开始给他们传递情报，赫克斯不会喜欢这样的，但这对赫克斯也是有好处的，波想，赫克斯不能为此责怪他。

其他所有的有可能的“暗杀计划”加起来可能都没有“最高领袖”本人对赫克斯的威胁度高，他们总有一天是要杀掉“最高领袖”的。

他觉得赫克斯应该可以听进这个道理的，尽管赫克斯对他放跑FN-2187——听说他现在有了个名字，叫作“芬恩”，表现得有些过于激动，不可理喻，但问题在于，赫克斯终究会明白的，这么多年所谓的政治因素，政治原因，总之各种波不能理解的原因之下，还有那些波可以理解的原因，他走在赫克斯的身边，在所有人面前他们一同用餐，一同聊天，不管赫克斯听不听这个道理，他会接受现实的，因为没有人会相信波的行为和赫克斯没有关系，赫克斯差不多也已经在这个深深的矿坑里了。

波从矿坑高处跳下来，路过的冲锋队员假装没有看到他的行为似的，匆匆对他行了个点头礼就过去了，波踢了踢自己的高帮军靴，这双靴子不合他的脚，他想，走在地面上也不舒服，他之前怎么没想到这回事，第一秩序配发的制服把他硌得慌，他得找双更合脚的鞋子，一双更薄一些的鞋子。

赫克斯陷在一个坑里，他明白，不需要其他人来多余地提醒他，他只是不知道怎么爬出去，而又怎么努力假装正常，不让别人发现他正身处一个深十几米的泥坑。

他真的不能这么做对吗？他真的不能杀掉波，这肯定违反了什么宇宙准则，会有这个想法本身都能让他自责，让他愧疚懊悔，想要用头去撞墙。

赫克斯背着双手，走在一条河的上游，刚刚度过冬季的河水哗哗地流着，打湿了他的靴子，他们占了上风，处在上游，胜利在望，一切都很好，看上去十分顺利，除了他自己，赫克斯想，除了他自己，只有一双浸湿的靴子，手里拿着帝国皇帝的全息录像，不确定是不是真的要这么做。

他并不能真的拿波怎么样，因为当回到巨大的冰冷的星舰上时，波将是他唯一可以信任的人——尽管波想要暗杀“最高领袖”并且似乎好像在和抵抗组织不清不楚，有着一系列无止尽的疯狂想法，他也不至于傻到撤掉自己唯一的防护。

飞行员总是有特权的，第一秩序缺少经过正式训练的飞行员，他们对飞行员可以说是相当宽容的，波站姿随意，行为出格，赫克斯十分想纠正他的站姿，让他好好地并拢双腿，这可能只是波·达默龙，赫克斯相信并不是所有第一秩序的飞行员都是这样的，显然不是，只有他这么倒霉，他最终放弃了这件事，因为波是怎么站立的和他的现状一点关系都没有。

波困惑地看着他，脸上充满着迷茫，那完全是一种装出来的表情，当波不愿意听从他的命令的时候就这样装傻，“每个第一秩序的军官都想除掉自己的上级呀，”波摊着手说，“你总得面对这一步的。”

换作其他任何人告诉他，他在计划刺杀“最高领袖”，不管是不是为了他好，赫克斯可能已经把这个人杀掉了，甚至可能亲自送去凯洛·伦面前，但赫克斯不想波死，而他确实想“最高领袖”去死，波说的是对的，但他需要一个详尽的合理的具有可行性的计划，他可不想因为波的鲁莽行事而葬送自己的前途和性命，他可是很懂得蛰伏的艺术的，大概有点太懂了，忘了蛰伏的下一步该是什么。

虽然他现在可能没有什么前途可言了，但政治这种事情瞬息万变，谁知道在哪个拐角会藏着一扇门，或者一扇窗，能让他把“最高领袖”给推下去呢。

“你未免有点太乐观了，”波讶异地看着他，双腿交叠在一起，“你在这里已经没有机会了，每个人都想要你死，我们得找出路了。”

听听看，听听看，波还说“我们”，好像他们有多亲密似的，也许是足以亲密了，尽管不到同床共枕的程度，可起码其他人多半以为他们有同床共枕，这能说明一些问题，大概就是说明他们早该同床共枕了。

波的语调有些含糊，但话里的意思斩钉截铁，让赫克斯心里生出一丝不安，也许不是“似乎好像”，而是波肯定在与抵抗组织不清不楚。

他不想知道，他甚至想求波不要告诉他，一旦他知道了大致的轮廓，其中的细节，他就必须参与其中了。

但波从来不会听他的。

就像他故意放跑FN-2187那样，波竟然还来询问他的意见，他是说，他以为他能有什么样的意见呢？他为什么非得告诉他这件事，就让他们一起装傻不行吗？

“叛徒！逃兵！”赫克斯嘶嘶地说。

“他只是想活下去，他只是不想杀人，他应该有这个选择的。”

“他没有选择，这是他的职责，难道你因为不喜欢就会不去做自己应该做的事情吗？这就叫作责任！”

赫克斯本来不是这个意思，他本来说的是作为一个士兵的责任，FN-2187被第一秩序养大，要求他有所回馈完全不是什么过分的事情，但波显然听成了另一个意思，听出了另一种责任，波就是一个飞行员，他能有什么责任，他对这个宇宙没有责任，他对所谓公平正义没有责任，但波总是曲解他的意思，波的眼神震住了，随即波挪开了视线，按住他的胳膊也放松了力气，赫克斯应该继续去摸自己的枪，但赫克斯没有动弹，仿佛波仍旧用尽全力按着他似的。

波的忠心究竟在哪里？

赫克斯突然开始想，他从来没想过这件事，因为波一直在他身边，他没真的去想过波是和他不一样的，波对帝国和新共和国的腐败无能感到失望，但他更像被命运赶到了第一秩序这边，因为这样更简单一些，他没在人生的路口进行抉择，选择要加入第一秩序，他在这里，仅仅是因为他跟着赫克斯而已，他说他放不下赫克斯，觉得赫克斯没有他在身边很快就会死的，对赫克斯他一点信心都没有。

要不是他知道波的脑子里的那些疯狂的念头，赫克斯说不定会感动的。

赫克斯的脸色发白，这可不容易，考虑到他本来的肤色，他脸上血色尽失，更加地苍白，摇摇欲坠。

“你都做了些什么？”赫克斯嘶嘶地问，阻止自己想伸出去掐死波的手。

“我不太懂政治，不过我觉得这可能是出于什么政治因素。”波有些无辜地冲他耸了耸肩。

“给叛军送情报才不是什么政治因素！”赫克斯咆哮着。

“你应该冷静一点，重新思考一遍这个问题，”波皱着眉头道，“当时你是同意了的。”

赫克斯很冷静的，他感觉自己体内有一部分已经完全失去理智，在那里大喊大叫歇斯底里，另一部分反而出奇地冷静，竟然在真正地冷眼旁观面前这个情况。

“我什么时候同意了？”赫克斯为自己自豪，这个时候还能说出一句完整的问句，当最高领袖拎着一个被砍下的头颅步入会议室，说他们之间有个间谍的时候，可没有一个人能说出一个字。

“你说我想暗杀‘最高领袖’是异想天开，”波回答，对，这个部分他有印象，赫克斯想着，“你说我又没有什么原力，是不可能成功杀掉凯洛·伦的。”

对，对，好了，这些他都有印象，他是这么说过。

“然后我说，”波认真地道，“如果这是你担心的部分，那我就放心了，我还以为你真的疯了呢。”

“所以？”赫克斯平静地问，“是我失忆了吗？我不记得之后我有‘同意’过你任何事。”

波不合时宜地笑起来，他好像随时随地都能笑出来，不把眼前的严峻情况当回事，可能赫克斯为他扫除了太多麻烦，让他误以为自己什么都可以做了，“我说，但是如果我们成功了，就什么问题都不会有了，你不会死，我也不会死，我们会有另一个未来的，要我说，我可不太喜欢现在这个，你可没反对我。”

这和“同意”完全是两回事啊。

一部分歇斯底里的赫克斯在那里尖叫怒骂那只是波不喜欢而已，他可对目前这个可能会有的未来没有什么意见，波为什么总是想代替他做决定？而另一部分极端冷静的赫克斯真的在思考波的建议，因为这个极端冷静的部分已经度过了歇斯底里的部分，意识到他现在做什么都是没有用的，他和波是一条绳子上的蚂蚱，第一秩序可不存在什么虽然你的党羽是个叛徒，但我们相信你是清白的这回事，波叛变了等于他叛变了，因为波是他宇宙中的某种准则，他不可能把波推出去，和他撇清关系，倒不是他没考虑过这个可能，他认真而又冷静地考虑过了，觉得没有任何一件事，一个目标，值得他去这么做，去牺牲波。

“为什么，阿米蒂奇？”波看着他说，“我是为了你好啊。”

赫克斯从来没听过这么可怕的话，最可怕的是波可能是认真的，赫克斯还真的违背理性地有点感动，有点被温暖了，波多半还觉得如果赫克斯和他同样的思考，就能够明白这个道理的。

给抵抗组织传递情报，让他们杀了凯洛·伦是件非常合理的事情，他们不是也有一个原力者吗？一个女孩，她的光剑在凯洛·伦脸上留下了疤痕，说不定下一次就是他的身体被劈成两半。

可波考虑过之后的事情吗？

他肯定是考虑过的，波没有他自己看上去的那么无害，不，波看上去就是个害人精了，赫克斯在心里暗暗纠正自己，波肯定是一步步都考虑过了，这只是第一步罢了，不，赫克斯再次纠正自己，都到这一步了，这肯定不是波的第一步，波早就和抵抗组织取得了联系，这是针对他的第一步，说服他这是正确的，这是他们必须的选择，早晚要面对的啊，不是“最高领袖”去死，就是赫克斯去死。

波倾向于去冒险，风险越大，获利越多，“靴子不合脚啊，”波说，这算什么理由了，“你不可能什么都不承担就获得胜利的成果嘛，”这听上去倒是有些道理，赫克斯琢磨着，即使他极度冷静的那个部分都没有什么反驳的余地，毕竟这就是他一向的看法。

基地门口的卫兵看见他就主动行礼，进行了例行扫描就把他放过去了，赫克斯迈步往前，左右扫视着寻找着波对他形容的那个绿色的维修工，每个维修工在他看起来都长得差不多，但波可以记得他们的名字。

他应该带着卫队，当场把那个维修工抓获的，但他没有这么做，他竟然没有这么做，因为波说这是为了他好啊，如果只有他一个人的话，他不用考虑什么出路，可是还有波不是吗？

这事儿从开始就不对，从哪里开始不对的呢？从波在悬崖上抓紧着他的手的时候就不对了，“抓着我，抓着我，抓住！”波大喊大叫着，但其实赫克斯完全抓不住波，他的手指使不出什么劲儿了已经，全靠波抓紧了他，他的肩膀都脱臼了，波的指甲在悬崖边缘磨裂，然后是皮肉，波好几天都没法参加飞行训练。

风扬起波的卷发，“我抓住你了！”波的声音也被风扬走了，他看着波的眼睛，波的眼睛里仿佛有一个宇宙。

赫克斯把全息记录交给了那个绿色的维修工。

波有些紧张，自从他不飞行了，他就很少感到紧张了，当然，赫克斯常常让他感到紧张，他怕自己一个看不到，就再也找不到赫克斯了，但现在是另一种紧张，就像有个小人不知所谓地在他的神经上跳舞，跳老式的踢踏舞那种，还啪啪啪地把音乐放得老响。

他紧张，他的胃泛着酸水，他甚至还有点难过，有点内疚，要是赫克斯不答应他怎么办？

给抵抗组织递送情报是一回事，真正地投靠抵抗组织多半是另一回事，波清楚地知道赫克斯在他目前的地位上投入了多少的心力，一旦离开，他就得从头再来了，而且很有可能没有“从头再来”这个机会，他是在抽赫克斯的踏板，他是在毁赫克斯的基石，但他又有什么办法呢？

赫克斯说他们胜利在望，形势大好，波想的是其他事情，他想的是有什么东西不对，他像是在历史洪流中滚动的小石子，恰巧滚到了河底，水流从他身上涌过，还有另外一些小石子，他们留在了河滩上，他不用去考虑后果和更长久的未来，良心就是告诉他有些事情他不能做，而且他得带上赫克斯，因为这个宇宙里的其他事情他管不了。

“选择正确的一边！”他在脑中演练着，给自己打气，就像赫克斯常对他说的那样，他得让赫克斯看清什么是正确的一边，赫克斯会说没有“正确”，确实，从来没有谁拿出一张纸，一份合同，来给他签署，告诉他什么是正确的，什么是错误的，没人许诺过他做了正确的事就会有正确的回报，没人许诺过他公平正义，但不代表他可以不理会公平正义对吧？起码他的良心不是这么说的，没关系的，事情发展到最差的一步……他不能去想最差的一步，他不能让事情发展到最差的一步，赫克斯不同意他，他带不走赫克斯，他要为公平正义失去赫克斯吗？为什么宇宙会要他做出这样的选择？那他可能会放弃的，他会继续等待，等待之后的机会，他会给赫克斯更多的时间，让他与他往同一个方向思考。他最多只能想想第二差的情况，就是想办法绑架赫克斯，因为赫克斯不能拿他怎么样，赫克斯不能在不伤害到他自己的情况下拿他怎么样，赫克斯通常是挺珍视他自己的健康状况的。

就是这部分让他感到内疚。

他可能会危害到赫克斯的身体健康的。

赫克斯也骗过他不是吗？

赫克斯说一切都会变好的，但一切没有变好，完全没有变好，反而变得更糟了，赫克斯的那一套没用，所以他们现在应该按照波的想法来行动了。

门打开了，波手上有通行证，赫克斯背对着他坐在桌前，波微微瑟缩了下，最终还是踏了进去，门自动在他身后关上了，赫克斯回头看着他，浅色的眼珠在灯光下愈发地透明。

一鼓作气，波·达默龙，波在心里对自己这么说着，赫克斯的眼神里已经出现了警惕之情，波不说话通常就是坏消息的征兆。

“我们应该选择正确的一边！”波喊了出来，声音比自己以为的要小上很多，他自己几乎都没听见。

赫克斯什么都没有说，他只是注视着波，波盯着赫克斯的眼神，心里逐渐开始没底起来，可能有点太晚了，他想，但他坚持着没有移开目光，他不能移开，因为他必须让赫克斯看到自己的决心，这句话也许应该在一开始就说，他总是搞不太清楚事情的顺序，搞清顺序是件困难的事情。

“我正在想，”赫克斯拖着长音道，“你什么时候会说出来。”

“唔？”波皱起眉头。

“你有点分不清轻重缓急。”赫克斯说。

“我肯定是有重点的。”波不满地说。

“你是想把我拖到没法回头的时候再说这件事。”

波不禁想要往后退一步，赫克斯的表情过于平静了，不太像他，是这样的没错，他就是想拖到赫克斯没有退路的时候再说这件事，赫克斯只能和他一块儿，别无选择，就算赫克斯会心生怨忿他也不管，赫克斯不会对他生太久的气的——但这事不一样啊，这事不一样，就连放走一个冲锋兵都让他生了那么大的气——但最终他不也还是放下了吗，他没再追究下去了。

“啊……”波仍旧挣扎着为自己辩解，进门时的勇气已经所剩无几，“可你就是这么对我说的，不要给人选择，事情就会简单很多，他们不知道自己想要什么，我们得为他们选择。”

赫克斯想了想，“那好像真的是我说的。”他不得不承认。

“你看，”波立马有些放松，他的脸庞亮了起来，“我觉得你说的真的很有道理。”

赫克斯长长地叹了口气，他低下头一会儿，又抬起来，怒视着波，“我们对‘正确’的理解不同，不过我同意你，我们得选择‘正确’的一边，毕竟我已经没有什么其他选择了。”

波踮了踮脚，硬生生把一句“因为我总是对的”咽了下去，他直觉到这个时候不是说这句话的好时机，直觉对一个飞行员是相当重要的，是生存的基础，一个活着的飞行员可能有很多特质，但他们的共同点就是“相信直觉”（对那些死去的飞行员可能也是如此，但死去的人不计入统计）。

事情发展得似乎比他认为得要顺利得多，大概赫克斯总是会比他多思考一些政治因素或者其他什么东西，利益要素之类的，赫克斯说，要照看波实在是太麻烦了，如果只有他自己一切都会轻松很多的，他都烦得想弄死波，波为什么要跟他说什么正确，什么良心，波自己有良心，波感受到了生命都和他有什么关系呢？

当然有关系了，不然又有什么意思呢，波咕哝着反驳，那会很没意思的啊。

但随他怎么想吧，人幻想一下也没有什么坏处，只要别想过头就行。


End file.
